


Mega Man: Fully Fixed

by Ryanzexal



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fix-It, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanzexal/pseuds/Ryanzexal
Summary: Has everyone heard about 'Mega Man: Fully Charged'? The show that caused fans to rage and have very, very bad headaches? The answer is yes. I have some slightly good news for you!Mega Man: Fully Charged is taken under the Wing of Author RyanZexal in an attempt to 'fix' it. Obviously, it would be a long process, but bear with me. Childish gags, weird character models and bad plot get remodeled into one, weirder, but edgier package that pokes fun of itself and TRIES to right some wrongs here and there. Please enjoy the ride.





	Mega Man: Fully Fixed

**Fully Fixed**

**Chapter One: Throwing Shade**

_Disclaimer: Mega Man is owned by Capcom and other affiliates; I own nothing..._

_20XX,_

_Silicon City_

The alarm could be heard from a few blocks away.

Luckily he heard it before the authorities arrived.

Thank Doctor Light for fitting him with advanced hearing, right?

He ran over the rooftop at speeds faster than an eye could process.

"Man, I wanted to be a hero, but was the vigilante approach the best idea?" He said to himself as he jumped over a building. "Sure, I can help people and robots alike, but from what I have seen in comic books and on the News, they aren't really treated with much respect."

"Come on kid, you might get your own fan-base..." A voice in his head, a conscience of sorts said a bit sarcastically. "Think of it as the... Mega Man fan club."

"Very funny, Mini." The robot boy said sarcastically. "Maybe you'll get your own one day... or not."

"Hey, where is all of this hate coming from?"

The boy stopped, jumping down to the ground as he made it to his destination.

He looked around at the police tape and walked right through it, "What seems to be the problem officers?"

"Trespassing on a crime scene is a serious offense, step back kid or else it is to the slammer with you." A tall, generic robot cop stated as he pointed to him.

About ninety percent of them had that, shiny chrome plate and buffed up body; police lights on their shoulders, insignias on their chests and to top it all off, that 'Silicon City' police hat.

At first they were cool to see. Now as he watched them, they were like a game that was lost for years then played after over and over again.

The nostalgia would run out eventually and it would seem... bland, boring and old.

"Wait!" He shouted. "You can arrest me, but I made your job easier."

"Yeah, catching disrespectful kids like you that want to break the rules." The bot said sternly.

"I helped save those people from that fire a few days back!"

"Oh, it is you, Kega Can, right? Thanks for that, but I might lose my job if I let some vigilante here inspect a crime scene." The bot said this very apologetically.  
"I understand that, but it is 'Mega Man'." Mega Man stated.

Just then, a few robots were brought out on a hovering stretcher.

Using his enhanced vision, Mega Man saw a bit of oil dripping out of some holes on their necks.

"You win this one officer, but mark my words, I will help next time!" Mega Man said in his most convincing voice, but it sounded pretty bad and out of character for it to be taken seriously.

"Alrighty then... get out."

Mega Man jumped over the newly erected police tape and sighed.

"Just as I suspected Mini, it is the same as before." Mega Man stated to his miniature companion.

"I saw it too, the same individual is behind this."

"At first I saw the holes and thought that it would be some random robot violence, but as I see the oil, it makes sense now."

"Huh? I don't catch on." Mini stated.

"It has been sucking them dry of oil." Mega Man shuddered. "I tried not to lose myself there..."

"I feel ya kid, imagine some weirdo coming and trying to suck you dry of your essential bodily fluids!" Mini shouted. "Wait... what?"

 _"Whrrrreeeeeyyyyyy..."_ The shadowy figure on the building seethed as he saw his latest nuisance slowly walk away.

This would be the perfect time to attack, but the cops were so close.

Not like if they could do anything to him.

"My latest victim doesn't suspect a thing..." He said lowly; staring at him.

The tall robot's eyes suddenly flashed red for a split second.

That would be enough for a good feast.

Mega Man stopped walking.

His leg felt a bit dull.

"Hey kid, why aren't we movin'?" Mini asked angrily.

"I don't know, my legs feel a bit stiff." Mega Man stated as he looked down, seeing the stony state of his legs and that his torso was slowly following!

"What the!?"

"Easy catch." The robot stated before he quickly flew over to his prey.

The height difference between the two was apparent when the boy of no more than 5' 1" was confronted by the vampirific robot of 6' 4".

"I am going to enjoy drinking your savory blood." The robot said as he knelt down to have a drink. "That is what you get for not minding your own business."

By this time, the petrification's effects had reached his mid torso.

He waited until the robot bore his fangs and reached out; looking at him from the corner of his blue 'eyes'.

Now!

He clenched his right fist and spun around, despite it hurting his pain sensors to do so.

Making a human-like robot is a good idea, but did he actually need pain sensors, Dr. Light?

Mega Man's fist hit the violator on the jaw, the momentum sending him flying into a wall which he broke through.

"Uhhgh!" The boy grunted as he tried to break out of his stony prison.

It failed.

"You are a feisty one..." The robot said as he came out of the building without any visible damage. "Too bad it was over before this already began!" He stated a bit proudly. "Prepare to meet your demise at the fangs of ShadeMan!"

"He is quite the poet, huh?" Mini stated.

He opened his mouth wider than before and Mega Man saw a faint green light.

Quickly, his left hand changed to his Mega Buster and he started to charge a shot.

"NOISE CRUSH!"

A green spiraling _coil_ of energy was fired at Mega Man at _SuperSonic Speeds_.

In response, Mega Man fired his semi-charged Buster; a medium-sized, blue energy projectile flying at ShadeMan.

Mega Man watched as the _coil_ spiraled around his attack.

He had no choice but to take the attack head on as he couldn't move at all.

ShadeMan cockily used on of his wings to block the attack; his biggest mistake.

The attack blew him back and made him shriek, "THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!"

ShadeMan quickly flew off; destination unknown.

The coil made contact.

Mega Man was thrown through a building; his stony exterior breaking before it made it to his shoulders.

As he recovered, Mega Man covered his ears.

The noise propagated in all directions in his systems.

The loud... annoying scream.

"AHHHHH!" Mega Man and Mini screamed as they were subjected to the unbearable horror of the noise.

After the following thirty minutes of head-banging, it finally stopped.

"Man, he needs some singing lessons." Mini quipped after making sure that everything was okay.

"Not the time Mini." Mega Man stated seriously. "Time to go back to bed."

"Pfft... why does a robot need a bed time?"

"Dad's rules, not mine."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

The boy stood in the mirror, admiring himself.

Big green eyes, spiky dark brown hair and an award winning smile.

Open blue jacket with white stripes, white t-shirt, long, light brown pants and sky blue sneakers. He rubbed his hair a bit and flexed, "And it is Rock, packing in some extra muscle!"

"Aki, stop hogging the bathroom!" A feminine voice shouted. "We are going to be late for school!"

"S-sorry Suna..." Aki stated quickly as he exited the room, allowing his sister to go in.

"Remember Aki," Suna started before she closed the door. "Today is the day that dad has his presentation in the assembly."

"I completely forgot about that." Aki stated as he rubbed his head. "Thanks for the reminder."

She closed the door and went about her business.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

The principal was an cobalt colored, 6' tall robot. On his shoulders were missile launchers outfitted with pencils and on his face was a fake-looking mustache. He also wore a tie... so there was that. He could also grow to ridiculous heights, but rarely did so.

He was long stripped of combat function, serving as an educator and manager in a school where robots and humans wouldn't be discriminated by their those in their environments...

Well, until that guy started blabbering.

"Humans and Robots should NOT EXIST IN HARMONY! IT IS UNETHICAL!" He increased his voice at the end, keeping a bit of his _charisma_ for persuasion.

He was a pretty tall guy, a bit taller than Doctor Light who was above six feet. He had spiky black hair and a beard. He just screamed I want a goatee so badly. He wore a dark grey outfit with a red trim and a mechanical right arm.

So... he was a cyborg. Both man and machine.

Kinda hypocritical if you say.

"Come on Breaker." Doctor Light, the buff, bearded, white haired muscle-old adventuring scientist guy stated as he rest his hand on the hypocrite's shoulder. "We can co-exist. Silicon City is a result of this."

Sargent Night pushed the Good Doctor's hand off of his shoulder, "Don't touch me all patronically."

"You'll never change."

 _"Wwhhhhhrrrrreeeeeeeeeeyyyy"_ ShadeMan seethed as he landed next to the principal.

He still stood at his enormous 6' 4" and had his trademark pale, almost purple, skin, long, pointy nose, purple wings, talon-like extensions at his feet and dark-purple armor sporting yellow, green, blue and red highlights. A new addition was the pair of shades that hid his sharp, red eyes.

"Now he looks like a Shade-Man!" Mini stated.

"Not the time... I have to transform." Aki muttered.

ShadeMan quickly bit into the principal's neck and drank a good deal of his oil before he even knew what happened.

The robot emitted a loud shriek from his mouth, cracking numerous walls and breaking all of the non-reinforced glass in a one mile radius.

Many humans and robots alike ran due to the danger present and deafness.

"AKI! AKI!" Suna shouted as she looked around for her brother, seeing him run behind a tree.

Sergeant Night merely smirked at the chaos and proceeded to calmly walk away while making it look like he was running with fear.

A master of making it look like he was doing something when he was doing nothing.

"Let's go Mega!" Aki shouted.

Aki quickly changed into his alter ego, Mega Man due to Mega Mini shenanigans.

He donned his blue armor, gained his blue eyes and his nose got a bit more rounded.

_"Rock On!"_

"You are Mega Man, Aki?" Suna shouted as she witnessed the almost twenty-seven second transformation sequence in all its glory.

"Crud!" Mega Man stated, not being affected by the decibels. "Talk to ya later sis!"

He ran off to the target before she had the chance to open her mouth.

"WAIT, AKI!"

* * *

"Well ShadeMan, time for a fade!" Mega Man stated as he fired numerous pellet-like shots at his foe who was able to dodge them with some difficulty.

He morphed his left hand into a canon; the green light seen again.

"NOISE CRUSH!"

Mega Man dodged the green spiral again; it rebounded and Mega Man dodged it once more.

Mega Man was pretty stupefied as ShadeMan absorbed the Noise Crush.

Mega Man tried to charge once more.

"NOISE CRUSH EX!"

A bigger, faster and stronger attack flew out of ShadeMan's cannon; hitting Mega Man through the school.

He lost his charge shot as he flew threw many walls and a few lockers too, sliding until he made the final impact with a wall.

Mega Man looked upwards, seeing an orange haired kid looking at him, "Bert Wily, big fan! I didn't get affected because of my new and improved Wily Earplugs that block out harmful sound!"

He was offered a pair, "Thanks Citizen Ex Machina that would be an ally forever!"

Mega Man took the earplugs and put them on, "Don't do collateral damage, condone drugs."

He ran through a few walls at high speed, locating his foe and giving him the strongest punch that he could release.

The blow dented the Proto-Ceratanium armor that ShadeMan had; throwing him through a water tower; making it fall over him.

"Gosh that was unnecessarily violent." Mega Man stated. "Mini, Activate Prototype Variable Weapon System!"

"Don't blame me for any side-effects." Mini stated as Mega Man started to remotely copy ShadeMan's abilities.

The robot screeched again, turning the rubble to dust.

"Prepare to be drained!" ShadeMan stated as he started to fly towards Mega Man.

"Andz wez gotz shcematiccszzes!" Mega Mini statedz.

"Catchphrase insertion!" Mega Man stated as his armor changed to purple and gold; gaining fangs and bat wings along with the talon-like things as extensions for feet.

"NOISE CRUSH, MEGA STYLE!" Mega Man stated as he fired a yellow-green spiral at ShadeMan who absorbed it.

"Fool! I absorb my attacks!"

"But mine was a different color and faster by like 2 percent!"

"NOISE CRUSH, EX!"

A huge, lime green energy spiral was sent at Mega Man.

It was easily the size of the school.

'I have to prevent collateral damage!" He thought. 'I HAVE TO TAKE IT HEAD ON!'

He jumped, the attack blowing him away and shaking that part of the city.

* * *

_Next Time on Fully Fixed..._

Mega Man flies into wet stuff and gets stuck.

All this an more...

Now!

* * *

The Blue Bomber crashed into the skyscraper that was over half a mile away in a few second; half of the building that he landed on falling on him as he did.

The architecture here was so... poor.

'Luckily everyone was evacuated... I could see a parachute.' Mega Man thought as he charged a shot; completely destroying half of the top half of the enormous building.

"Have to love solar power!"

He jumped to the ground, landing right next to some wet cement.

"Well kid, we were lucky this time." Mini stated as Mega Man started to run at top speed back to the school where ShadeMan would be hopefully waiting.

* * *

"Well prey, you don't know when to give up." ShadeMan said with a smirk. "Running back here in seconds just for me to drain you? WWWHHHRRRREEEEEYYYY!"

"You are a vampire, right?" Mega Man asked, not moving at all.

"Well... yes?" ShadeMan stated as he stopped next to Mega Man, making sure to use a bad Transylvanian accent. "Uh.. blah bluh blah."

"Just making sure, continue."

ShadeMan shrugged and took a bit into Mega Man's neck, drinking some oil.

"Ahh... so good." ShadeMan stated before he stopped and shrieked. "IT BURNS!"

"Don't drink oil from a robot that is solar powered, idiot." Mega Man said.

"Mega, you said the 'I' word... the censor's will catch us!"

As ShadeMan screamed in pain, the censors decided to tape Mega Man's mouth.

"You foolish censor, you promoted child abuse! Get outta here!" Mini stated, ridding the show of the censor. "Da** it."

Unceremoniously, ShadeMan blew up; scattering his parts over the place.

"I guess this problem was... fully fixed." Mega Mini stated.

"ROLL CREDITS!"

* * *

_Super Fighting Robot, MEGAMAN..._

_He is the best ROBOT, MEGAMAN..._

_Fighting to save the girl..._

_MEGAMAN..._

_IS The best Robot... In a CAN..._

_M-M-M-EGAMAN!_

* * *

"ShadeMan has failed... there is a meteor shower tomorrow... and an eclipse send in ...CometWoman." Sergeant Night stated to nobody in particular (or so we think) while trying to hide his body in the darkness.

The reader could see his body and hear his voice.

Why bother at all?

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...evil laugh... evil laugh... not Wily... Not Wily..." He laughed. "Sigma Sigma Sigma...not foreshadowing... HAHAHHAHA *cough*JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *cough* HJAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA MHWAHA...DHA!"

FIN

* * *

Hey, I am Ryanzexal! IF you know me from any other sites, that is awesome!

My plan is a bit simple: make a plot and despite the numerous jokes and references to other media, we know that Lightfall was a serious improvement.

RIGHT?  
RIGHT?

Okay, seriously for real now.

It will be dumb, but there will be plot.

YES, ProtoMan and Roll will appear! - For all those concerned

As you noticed numerous changes to Canon (of the show, if you bothered watching it).

Why call it 'Throwing Shade' when we don't even have best vampire? (OKAY, I REMEMBERED WHAT THE PHRASE MEANS, BUT DON'T QUESTION IT)

Not Existing: BlastoWoman and HypnoWoman.

Existing: BlastWoman (Gender-Swap of BlastMan from Mega Man 11)

You can tell me which Robot Master (Canon or Fangame) that you might want to see in the review section if you bother to review, let alone even read this due to the false sense of hope you may receive from this show and this fan-fiction's title, in the comments

This is a little joy project, I hope you enjoy it!

I Hope to read all of your Comments,

Ryanzexal.


End file.
